


hearts don't break around here

by Whoaitspurple



Series: you're the only one who recovers me [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoaitspurple/pseuds/Whoaitspurple
Summary: Just a tiny piece about Maggie's POV while Alex was off in space."The best and worst thing about realising you love someone is in the very same moment, you realise you have something to lose and that's about the most terrifying thing in the world."





	

Four hours and twenty seven minutes.

 

It's been four hours and twenty seven minutes since she saw Alex. She wanted to go with her. _Of course_  she wanted to go with her. But she knew she couldn't. She knew this was something Alex wanted to do herself; _needed_ to do herself. 

 

And it's been four hours and twenty seven minutes since she started to regret her decision of letting her girlfriend take Cadmus on by herself.

 

She hasn't let go of her phone. She has paperwork and reports to do but the only solid thing her brain can process right now is the image of Alex getting on her bike and riding off without her. Why would she let Alex go without her? _Ride or die_. That was the deal. But she knows Alex; "I need to do this on my own" she had said, which also meant "I need to make sure you're here safe too."

 

Her phone snaps her out of her thoughts. It's the DEO.

"This is Sawyer."  
  
Maggie says curtly, already lifting herself off her seat and grabbing her leather jacket.  
  
"Maggie, it's Winn."   
  
She immediately feels her stomach drop at the tone of his voice.

"Where is she? What happened?"

\-------

 

She doesn't remember the ride to the DEO. She doesn't even really remember exactly what Winn was saying. All she remembers is "The ship launched with the aliens...Alex is in there...Supergirl stopped it...on their way back."

 

She's lost track of time; she doesn't know when she got there or how long she's been spinning in a chair between James and Winn as they discuss how they can protect the rest of the aliens in National City since Cadmus still technically has that registry.

 

"Mags, you there?"

 

Maggie looks up and notices James looking at her with concern.

 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." She manages, "Winn, can you check on their location? What's taking them so long?"

 

"They're safe, Maggie. They'll be here in--

 

"We're home."

 

Maggie turns around and sees her girlfriend walking in with Supergirl by her side.

 

"Alex." She breathes out, rushing to her and pulling her into her embrace.

 

"I'm okay." Alex says softly, wrapping her arms tightly around Maggie, "I'm here. I'm okay."

 

"You have to stop shooting yourself into space without telling me first, okay?" She says, trying to make light of the fact that her heart has been in her throat since this afternoon. 

 

"I'll send you the memo next time." Alex replies with a small laugh, pulling away softly before pressing her lips against Maggie's.

 

\-------

  
Maggie leans against the railing overlooking the city; the bright lights of the tall buildings shining like stars in the dark sky.

Her mind wanders to the nights back in Nebraska; looking up at the sky with a million stars and falling in love with the idea of the vastness of space above her. Back then, the ambiguity of space was more grounding than fearful. Calming, even.

That is until she realized her girlfriend can just as easily put herself in a fucking spaceship and launch herself into oblivion in probably less time than she can get on her motorcycle and drive across the city.

She hears footsteps behind her and she turns to see Alex walking down the stairs from J'onn's office. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding even though it's only been 20 minutes since she saw her last.

 

_She's safe. She's here._

The conversation was light on their way back home to Alex's apartment. Alex briefs her about what happened over a bottle of scotch. Maggie doesn't say anything when Alex pours herself a second glass. She listens as Alex tells her what Jeremiah did. She stays quiet as Alex takes a final swig and then lets out a sigh before looking up into Maggie's eyes.

 

And Alex finally notices.

 

"Mags, I'm safe." She says gently, taking Maggie's hand into hers, "I'm here and I'm okay."

 

"You scared me." Maggie manages to choke out, and she realizes she's crying. "I don't know what I would've done if--

 

"I know." Alex leans in and rests their foreheads together, her heart breaking at the sound of Maggie's shuddering breaths. "I'm sorry I scared you."

 

Maggie breathes in deeply and wipes away at her tears. "When I was waiting to hear from you, all I could think about was that I couldn't remember if I had told you I love you this morning." She says shakily. "I know how our line of work can be. I know there will always be dangerous situations and people to save. But Alex...Alex, promise me you'll always come home to me at the end of the day."

 

Alex nods her head a few times, "Always." She says, leaning over and looking into her girlfriend's eyes, "I promise."

 

Maggie places her hand on Alex's cheek gently, as if making sure she's really there and Alex leans into her touch, giving her a small smile.

 

"Let's go to bed, okay? You need rest." Alex says.

 

Maggie lets out a tearful laugh, "I should be the one telling you that. You were just in outer space for crying out loud." She says, rolling her eyes at herself.

 

Alex wraps both arms around her girlfriend's waist, holding her close. "Since you're getting soft on me, I don't feel too dorky letting you know how lucky I feel knowing I have you waiting on me at the end of every day."

 

Maggie smiles, "Hey, so long as I can borrow that laser gun again...."

 

"Don't push it, Sawyer."


End file.
